Romeo my Romeo
by Inuyasha's Girl 1 im the first
Summary: Gaara was like everyone else. Gets up gets dressed and eats his breakfast. he also deals with his brother and goes to the local highschool. Where he met the boy of his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Romeo my Romeo.

Yoai fanfic.  
Gaara and Sasuke.

Gaara age 16

Sasuke age 17

Gaara's POV  
OOC!

Chapter one, my morning

I woke up this morning to my mothers soft voice.  
" Com'on sweetie you have to go to school today."  
"Mehh!" I mumble. "I dont want to get up, if that means I have to leave my warm comfy bed."  
"Well when its summer, you can sleep in your nice warm bed all you want. But for now you have to go."  
She removed my covers, reviling me in my Black boxers and a shiver traviling through my body.  
"Alright I'm going im going."  
I got up and walked over to my dressers. I pulled open the top left drawer and pulled out my black and blue cheekerd boxers and a pair of socks.  
Then after putting my socks on, I opend my bottom drawer taking out my blue jeans, and a chain I can attach to the loops and in my pocket.

I walked over to my closit and reached for my Avenged Sevenfold tee, and my Slipknot hoodie. I found my shirt, but my hoodie was no where to be found.

So I went to the next room over and into the laundry room. I went to the Mt Everest pile of clothes when I see that my Big fat Cat was fast asleep on it.  
"DAMN YOU BIPPI!" I yell.  
She opend one eye, stood up and turned around. ploping her furry-ness onto my good hoodie.  
"GAARA! BREAKFAST!" my mommy called.

"KAY!:" I yell back.  
I raced to the stairs and slid down the banister, and into the kitchen. I sat down in front of my fave, Breakfast; Tootie frooties and toast with marshmellow cream.  
'Yumm!' I thought as I bit into the warm gooieness, 'tastes just like a smore!'  
"Feh! How can you even look at that discusting thing?" My brother Kankuro the total prep asked.  
"Funny I wonder the same thing about your girlfriend!" I said with a smirk.  
"Ill smirk you!" He raised his hand and I closed my eyes prepairing for the pain.  
"KANKURO! YOU PUT YOUR HAND DOWN NOW!" My mother yelled.

"But mom! He said something mean about Kikyo!" (a/n yea I kno shes from Inuyasha but I hate her so much,)

"I was talking about YOU not kikyo." I said finishing my chocolate milk.  
"Boys hurry up so you dont miss your bus!" My mother said pratically pushing us out the door."Be good boys and Kankuro dont fall asleep in class!"

I walked to my bus stop and turned on my Mp3 player.  
**"So Far Away" Crossfade**  
I've been changin' but you'll never see me now  
(I've been changin' but you'll never see me now)  
Now I'm blaming you for everything

No more holding it in  
How many years can I pretend  
Nothing never goes the way it should  
No more sitting in this place  
Hoping you might see it my way  
Cause I don't think you ever understood  
That what I'm looking for are the answers  
To why these questions never go away

_Chorus_  
I'm so far away  
I've been changin' but you'll never see me now  
I'm so far away  
Now I'm blaming you for everything

No more waiting for the end  
Of every day that I will spend  
Wishing that I only had a choice  
No more pushing you away  
Cause I will be busy watching things going my way  
Never looking back on this anymore  
Because what I'm looking for are the answers  
To why these questions never go away

_Chorus_  
I've been changin' but you'll never see me now  
Now I'm blaming you for everything

I'm so far away

Hey hey watch me wave  
Goodbye to yesterday  
Nothing left in my way  
Hey hey I've been saved  
With sun shining on my pain  
Getting me through this day  
Hey hey watch me wave  
Goodbye to yesterday  
Nothing left in my way  
Feels so good to say

_Chorus_

Now I'm blaming you

I'm so far away  
The bus finally decided to show. 'About time.' I thought.  
I walked on and saw my friends scence I could remember, Alisha, Amie, Cassie. But I also saw him. The one boy EVERYONE seems to love, Sasuke..

end of chapter one.  
Inu's Girl 1  
yea i kno another story but please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

**Romeo my romeo.**

There sitting in the 14th seat, was the most wonderful, no Beautiful person Alive, That person was my one crush...well more like an love obsession. Not even that if you think about it.

I loved him. I loved Sasuke Uchiah.

I looked right at him...Right into his cold blue Magnificent eyes...The same eyes I feel in love with so long ago.

He looked up from reading his book.

'OH GOD!' I thought as I turned my head quickly. I saw My two closest friends Amie and Alisha. Chatting away a storm. I went over to them and Sat next to them.

" Did he look at me funny?? Did I look Funny?" I asked in a worried matter.

"Chill Gaara, Im sure he just saw another fan." Alisha said.

" I hope so.." I said as I looked out of the corner of my eye at Sasuke.

'Please...dont think im weird...'

The bus ride stoped at the school. 'Oh God here we go..Time for another year of hell.'

I walked off the bus..obviously not Paying attention I bumped into Sasuke causing him to drop his books.

'Oh…my…God..What the hell did I just do?!'

"Oh im so sorry!" I said, getting on my knees and picking up his books.

'STUPID STUPID! I yelled at myself'

"Its cool don't worry about it." He cooly said.

'Oh he sounded so cute when he said that.' Picking up the books I couldn't help but notice the author of the books.

"You like Shakespeare?..And you like poetry?" I asked.

"Yea It's a hobby of mine really. I love to read and write poetry and plays. I hope to one day be a great wrighter."

"That's so-" The school bell rang.

"Well see ya." He said taking his books and running into the school building.

"Awesome." I muttered under my breath.

I got up back on my feet and ran into the school, well, At least I learned something new about him.

I walked into my class room. Science 10 room 607 with Mr. Howard.

I opened the door and begain to sneak to an open desk. 'Hopefully he wont yell at me for being 3 minutes late…being the first day of school and all'

"Nice of you to join us Gaara. Did you have a problem finding the class room?" Mr.Howard said.

"Sorry Mr.Howard." I said looking down at my desk.

"No matter. I shall now take roll:

"Gaara…well you're here…Alex Hanson?"  
"Here"

"Bobby Bippi?"

"Here"

"Lexie Howell?"

"Here"

"Sasuke Uchiah?"

"Here"

My head shot over to the sound of his voice. 'Oh god…hes in MY class?!'

"Alright well looks like that's everyone..So lets get seated shall we."

"Gaara you will be sitting next to Sasuke. For the year."

'Oh god…Just my luck.' I thought, Stil. I was happy that I would be sitting next to him for the year…And yet. I had so many butterflies flying around my tummyI was starting to feel sick.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

I gathered my things from my desk and moved over next to Sasuke.

"Alright Students. Introduce yourselves to your new partners and tell them about yourselves." The teacher said.

"Hey again…Hey look Im sorry about what happened this morning." I said.

"Man don't worry about it its no big deal." He said.

"Well I'm Gaara." I introduced my self.

"I know who you are. I know that you know im Sasuke, due to the teachers seating arangments, And lets not bother to tell eachother about ourselves. Im not the type that tells people about myself useless information that everyone needs to know."

"Oh..umm Yea I know, that teacher is stupid, telling us to tell eachother about ourselves."

"Mmmhm." He said while writing down something in his notebook.

' I wonder what hes writing. Possibly how stupid or annoying I am.'

"Alright that's enough talking. Now tonight you and your partner will have to get together and do this project about an element that I will give you. You will have to research the element and make a big poster and present it to the class."

"Oh Fun." I heard Sasuke mumble.

'Oh great he hates me..' I think feeling like I need to cry.

The teacher came by and handed us both a sheet. The element was, iron.

"So would you like to come over to my house and do this poster tonight? I have an awsome computer that practically does all my homework for me." Sasuke said.

"Umm..err.sure." I said. Feeling heat run to my face I turned away to cover my blushing.

"Alright my parents are out in Florida for the month. So its just you me and, my brother." Sasuke said.

"Oh that's fine, It will be quiet-er then?" I asked.

"Well That is if Itachi doesn't bring his Girlfriend over. Hes room is right next to mine…you can hear Everything." He said while making a weird face.

"That face was attractive." I said letting out a small laugh.

"Yea I know wasn't it?"

The bell rang and he left…forgetting his notebook.

"Sasuke..Wai-" it was too late, he had already went to his secound hour.

'I wonder whats in this… I know its wrong to look but…I really want to know…But its wrong..Oh.It wont hurt to read one page.Would it?'

I turned to the first page.

"I see those hazel brown eyes look right into mine, Oh how I wish that it could be like that forever." I read.

"..he loves someone.." I whisper.

End of chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

The day had gone by really fast. Maybe cuz I was in a daze for most of the time. Walking around like a zombie in that Marlyn manson Music video or something. That thought of him loving someone..that sentence playing over and over in my head like a dirty or scratched cd that skips and no one bothers to do anything about it. I cant stop thinking about it. My mind isnt fixing that cd. Why?

I walked to my bus and got on. I saw Amie and Alisha and went twards them when I fell into the seat. Someone had pulled me in.

"Sasuke!" I gasped.

"Hey your still gonna help me with this tonight arnt you?" He said holding up the poster.

"Of course. Sorry. So were just gonna go to your house Right away? I asked. 'What a stupid question if he wanted me to go over there right away he would have pulled me into this seat.

"Ha you idiot. If I didn't want you over there right away I wouldn't have pulled you into this seat with me." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I blushed my famous blush. "Ri-right." I studderd. 'Man I must look like a compleate Idiot.'

"Oh..I forgot. You Left this in class today." I said handing him the notebook.  
"Oh thanks." He said. His hand brushed mine when he took it. His hands, they are so soft. So cold.

The bus started to move. And Sasukes eyes fixed to his backpack looking for something, He pulled out a pen and opend his note book and began to write again.

'His hands…Theyre as cold as ice. Has this boy have no warmth? Or does he need someone to warm his heart to warm the blood in his hands? Warmth on the heart? Why Did I think that? Hes probobly waiting for some girl to warm his heart and some girl to warm his hands in her hands.'

'Yea some GIRL to warm his hands. No way is he like me. He loves Girls. Course he does, They're all over him all the time of the day. So he must love them like they love him. Like I love him.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Romeo my romeo

Hey people thank you for the comments/reveiws! I appreciate it!! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'His hands…Theyre as cold as ice. Has this boy have no warmth? Or does he need someone to warm his heart to warm the blood in his hands? Warmth on the heart? Why Did I think that? Hes probobly waiting for some girl to warm his heart and some girl to warm his hands in her hands.'

'Yea some GIRL to warm his hands. No way is he like me. He loves Girls. Course he does, They're all over him all the time of the day. So he must love them like they love him. Like I love him.'

xxxxxxxx

The bus ride lasted 10 minutes, but it felt like it lasted an hour. Not a single word said between us. 'Should I say something? What should I say?' "...He-"

"You know I should warn you of Fang. He likes to bite." Sasuke said. 

"You have Pets?" I asked, 'Once again a Stupid question.'

"Yea We have 2 animals in the house, well acctually counting Itachi, we have three."

"Wow," I laughed. "Your funny Sasuke!"

"Yea well you know looks arnt everything!" He replied laughing.

" Haaa, yeah..." 'Your not funny looking, your beautiful.'

"Well here we are." He said leading me off the bus.

We walked to his front door, and he fished around his pocket for his key.

"Damn, I gotta find a new way to keep my key with me, and find it when I need it!" He said, reaching up to the door frame he took the key and opend the door.

"I dont like to keep my keys in my pocket, cuz they fall out or something. So I keep it on a chain around my neck." I said.

"Thats a good idea. Who would've known that red heads are smart?" He joked holding the door open for me.

Walking in I replied, "Yea not many people who have red hair are smart. Just like blondes. They annoy me."

"Well im gonna grab a Dew. You can go up to my room, You'll know what one is mine, Do you like dew or do you want a Coke?"

"EWWW!!! COKE!!! Dew is more than good." I replied.

"Awsome, Ill be up in a moment. Oh and watch out for Fang."

"Right...Fang..." I said walking up the stairs.

End of chapter.


	6. Fang

Chapter 6

As I reached the top Steep, I got this feeling..Like something was watching me.I shrugged and walked down the hall and stopped at a door that had a sign saying "Welcome My Downfall."

"Yes this is Sasuke's room." I said as I opened the door.

As I walked in a burst of Clix flew at me, a smile appeared on my face as I inhailed the sweet smell.

I walked in and set my backpack on the floor next to the computer. I walked over to his bed and sat down. 'Oh my god. his bed is sooo comfy!' I thought.

I let my eyes wander around the room, Looking at all the posters and band logos.

Above his bed I noteced a poster of Criss Angel the Mind Freak Hottie.

'WOW he likes Criss Angel! Wait..Does that mean, he likes--' "GAH!" I shreaked.

I looked down to my feet and saw a black kitten no bigger than a football purring and rubbing its head on my leg.

"What the hell was that?!" Sasuke asked panting at the door.

"Fang surprised me..But he didnt bite me, he just started purring and being nice.."

"Well Shes only being nice, cuz thats not fang. Thats Crystal. That's Fang." He replied pointing over to a fish bowl.

"Thats Fang?!" I asked walking over and sticking my face 2 inches away from the glass.

Then I understood why he named it Fang, The fish looked at me then showed me his teeth.

I backed away slowly.

"So Lets do it shall we...er wait that came out wrong..Lets Get started on this Science thing." He blused.

I giggled.

I sat back down Next to him on his bed. Picking up my science book I Turned to page 329, "So Iron Element number 16, Its in the family of.." I looked over and I noticed him Looking at me.

"Umm.." I began to studder "Iron Is in the family of..Of...fou-"

At that moment, His lips were on mine.

"You talk way too much" He said ever so sweetly.

I pressed my lips back on his.


	7. Passion

Romeo my Romeo

Chapter 7

If you really want to call it a chapter.

Ok well heads up. It gets alil...3rd base if you get what I Mean..

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He pressed his lips against mine.  
"You talk to much." he said ever so Sweetly.

I pressed my lips right back onto his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His lips tasted oh so sweet indeed. They were coated with the flavor of Mountain dew.

Such a sweet kiss indeed.

I felt his tounge run across my lip, I giggled. He did it so softly, so softly that it tickled.

Layen on my back with him on top of me we began to go deeper and deeper into this kissing thing.

My Pants became undone. And his shirt came off.

"Hold on." He whispered.

"Mhm." I nodded.

He got up and locked the door.

"Its so Itachi doesnt walk in on us." He replied.

Then he returned to me. Returned to us. He put his hands above my shoulders and went for my neck.

I felt his lips suck on my neck, His tounge cooling the warm pressure his lips were causing.

To some this is wrong, But to us, this is right. This is the way things are supposed to be.

His lips met mine again. 'This is perfect..wait is this even real. Man I dont care right now All I care about is.' "Sasuke." I moan.

He began to suck on the other side of my neck, leaving another mark.

All I could do was to Kiss his chest, then his abs. Oh his abs..

His kisses lead to my ear where he ran his tounge from my earlobe to the top of my ear then down to my neck again.

I dont think anything could ruin this moment.

Im sorry I cant be Perfect, now its just too late, and we cant go back im sorry I cant be Perfect.

Of course my Cell Just HAD to ring. And it just HAD to be my father.

"Im...sorry.." I whisper as I stumble to my pants, grabbing my cell I flip it open.  
"Hello?"  
" GAARA where the Hell are you?"

"Im over at Sauske's We're doing a Science project." I look over at him and notice that he's drawing the poster.

"Well I want you home Now." He angerly said.

"Alright if you say so. Ill be out in a few we just have to finish the poster."

"Fine, Kankuro is comming to get you."

"Ok thanks Dad." I said.

"Bye."

-Hangs up-

"...Sorry..I have to get ready to go.." I said putting my pants back on.

"Well, you know we can always work on our "Science" Later" He said.

"Id like that.." I said. I walked over to him on his bed and kissed him goodbye. "Ill see you in school."

"Kay. Bye."

"Bye."

I walked out of his bedroom door and closed it behind me. Walking down the stairs and out of the house I heard him say "YES!"

I smiled and walked to Kankuro's Car.

-End of chapter-


End file.
